the_dragon_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine Sentra
'Basics' Name: '''Jasmine Sentra '''Age: 23 years by appearance, Several hundred by time Race: Human - Ghost Appearance: '''Ms. Sentra has long, dark brown hair and maple-colored eyes. Her facial features are gentle and always highlight a friendly smile. Her build is rather frail in appearance and her height is no more than five feet. Her fingers are slender and nimble, allowing her to gently grasp large, round, glasses if she needed to remove them (which she never does). For attire, she is constantly seen wearing a dark tan turtleneck, faded crimson shawl, and a light brown skirt that falls to her ankles. On her feet, she wears a pair of simple flats that are either gray or black. Even though her skin is now the flushed, pale, gray of a ghost, it had once been an olive-tan that showed her hispanic ethnicity. Beneath the turtleneck, the right side of her chest, back, and arm bear 2nd and 3rd degree burns suffered when she was an infant. However, she’s not ashamed of her scars and would happily wear a tank-top or shorter sleeved shirt if she could change her attire. A small, amber colored, pendant hangs around her neck and rests against her collarbone. '''Personality: '''Jasmine is very trusting of people and always searching for the good in their hearts. She is realistic, however, and tends to be more pessimistic than optimistic; especially in regard to herself and her talents. However, she is very friendly and always open to conversation. She does not have a wealth of knowledge like other ancient beings but she does know a fair bit, even of trifling details. At home in her library, Ms. Sentra does fall victim to loneliness on occasion and, at other times, forgetfulness. Daydreams are a guilty pleasure of hers but sometimes lead to a reality check that leave her heartbroken or thoroughly upset, be it in anger or in depression. As such, she seeks companionship as best she can and sometimes views her beloved library as a prison. '''Talents: Telekenisis, transparency, passing through objects, 'floating.' Likes: Books, making friends, sharing knowledge, learning, conversations with friends/ companions. Dislikes: Fires, destruction of her library (outside of a bit of water damage or an accidental occurrence), being restless. --> Acts as the Academy's librarian. 'Rumors' Some don’t even believe that she exists because she can’t leave the library so, it’s always a surprise when a student goes to the library for their first time and she randomly pops into sight. A few believe that she had died in the library and thus is the reason why she’s stuck there (which is actually a truth; not a rumor). Some might believe that the pendant she wears gives her special abilities outside of her ghostly ones or fuel her ghostly abilities. 'Abilities' Sentra’s telekinesis may be fully developed but, it’s unclear as she only ever uses it to move multiple books at once if her hands are presently full. Similarly, her transparency and phasing capabilities are just that; she can turn entirely invisible (no longer existing) and pass through objects without disturbing them (all though she doesn’t pass through any individual as that would just be unsettling). However, she doesn’t fly in the sense of a bird or dragon; she floats, hovers, or however you want to describe it without it being strictly ‘flying.’ 'Siloquy' Colored multiple shades of brown, Siloquy has a few differences from the average dragon. She has two sets of wings, one more bat-like and the other bird-like. In addition, these four wings are not physically attached to her back. However, they remain 'connected' through psychic/mental abilities and, through the same means, provide her with temporary flying capabilities. Out of preference, she wears what might be considered ‘Victorian aged’ clothing and keeps a dragon-sized satchel strapped over her shoulder. Due to her half human/ half dragon blood, she does, in fact, have brown hair and is anthropomorphic. At her full height, she stands close to seven feet with a five-foot long tail. Learned through years of study, Siloquy does have minor psychic abilities that are limited to her temporary flying capabilities, brief telekinesis, and very likely (though this may be more of an interpersonal skill rather than a magical ability), mind reading.